the spider and the tiger
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Peter is looking for something, and when he finds it, he finds more than he bargained for. don't like it, don't read it. I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any of its characters. this is strictly for fun. rated for the usual reasons
1. awkward

new idea I thought of while talking about something me and jxa fan 2000 were doing on writing .com. this will be good, I hope.

* * *

"Ah, where is it?" Peter exclaimed as he searched all over his room for something.

"A troubled mind is only followed by an unhealthy body," Danny said as he entered the room.

"I'm looking for my Iron Man boxers."

"Oh, your Aunt May picked them up along with the rest of our clothes."

Peter groaned before heading down to the basement to see his Aunt May putting clothes in the dryer. He started sifting through, not seeing his underwear.

"Where's my Iron Man underwear?"

"I don't know," Aunt May said. "Ava was down here a few minutes to help me with the laundry though. Maybe she's seen it."

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter went to the guest room Ava was in, slamming the door open. "Ava have you seen my Iron-?"

As he entered the room, he was shocked to see the only girl on the team butt naked. And if that wasn't shocking enough, she had his underwear near her face, her right hand in fondling her breast.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ava shouted, grabbing hold of a chair before throwing it.

He ran out of the room, before heading to his and Danny's shared room, thrusting himself on the bed.

"That was quite loud," Danny said. "The chi shifted."

"I think all of my chi shifted to... someplace."

"What do you mean...?" Danny took into considering the scream and Peter's words. "Oh. Would you like me to leave so that you may... ahem... release that chi?"

"That'd probably be a good idea."

"Very well."

So Danny left, feeling really awkward about the situation.

"Hey, Danny, what's up with all the screaming?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, did Peter get caught in Ava's panties?" Sam joked, getting smacked upside the head by Luke.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Our comrades... may have trouble on the field. Peter's chi has shifted someplace I'd rather not say, and needs to release it."

The two were confused until they put two and two together.

"Oh..." they said together.

"Well, what now?" Sam asked.

"For now, we should probably go outside and patrol or something."

"Good call, bud," Luke said.

* * *

how'd ya like that? did all that while wdc was down.


	2. le leaped away

here's the next chapter. the "supervillian" of the story is Batroc. I say it with quotes because... it's Batroc.

* * *

Several days later, we find Spider-Man and White Tiger patrolling together in an creepy silence while on the look out for criminals. Peter couldn't even make quips to lighten the tension. Suddenly the two hear some bank alarms going off as the doors to the nearest bank are flown off their hinges as a familiar laugh escapes as a purple and yellow figure jumps thru the new hole.

"Le leap," Batroc said.

Tiger dives down to try and slash at the criminal as Spider-Man shoots some of his web, however Tiger gets struck by the web just as she gets close to Batroc.

"Spider-Man!" Tiger screamed as Batroc laughed while jumping away.

Spider released Tiger as they gave chase but somehow or another got in each other's way just as their teammates arrived to help.

"Oh my my my. It seems the Spider and Tiger have fallen for each other," Batroc said.

He dodged a clothesline from Power-Man as Iron Fist hit him with his Chi before blasted by Nova. Luckily for both teenage heroes was their masks covered the atomic blushes on their cheeks.

While Iron Fist, Nova and Power Man were able to handle the french-man, Spider-Man and White Tiger's awkwardness wrecked them. Spidey couldn't help but notice Ava's toned butt and bouncing breasts in her costume. Ava couldn't help but notice her teammate's bulge. This caused Spidey's aim to get off, and accidentally web Power Man and Iron Fist while Nova flew into a flag pole due to checking on the strong ones.

"And Batroc the Magnifico leaps away! Le leap!"

As soon as Spidey got the webbing off his teammates, Danny, Luke and Sam gave very disappointing looks to the team leader and girl.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand, you guys," Power Man said. "You two need to be benched."

"Wait, what?" Spider-Man said. "You can't do that."

"Look, guys, you two just got your butts handed to you by Batroc," Nova said. "I mean, come on. If you guys don't get this thing resolved, then how do you expect to stop Goblin?"

 **"As much as I hate to admit it, Nova's right. If we can get our butts kicked by a French frog guy, how can we beat Doc Ock or Goblin, AKA Norman Osborn, father of my best friend Harry?"**

"A chair cannot stand if one of its legs is unbalanced," Danny said. "Go. We will do what we can. If we need help, we will call."

So Spider-Man and White Tiger reluctantly did as their teammates suggested. They returned home, taking their masks off as they entered the house.

"Good thing your Aunt May went to visit her cousin, webhead," Ava said.

"Hey, I'm not the only one whose head is full of webs," Peter retorted.

* * *

alright, so do you guys want the next chapter to show Ava to tell Peter to strip and masturbate or for Ava to take a shower while Peter orders some pizza? got a poll so please leave your votes there.


	3. fair's fair

title says it all. the winner of the poll is Peter showing off his web-shooter to Ava. hope you like it

* * *

"Alright since we are here alone, strip and start masterbating Peter," Ava said. as she glared at Peter while he looks flabbergasted at the order that Ava just gave him.

"What?" Peter asked. "Why?"

"Look you saw me naked and masterbating so it's only fair I get to see you the same way, so get to it."

Ava's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at relieving the moment. So begrudgingly Peter strips down out of his suit to his Captain America boxers with pictures of his sheild and helmet along the patriotic undies as those quickly as his 12 inch web shooter between his legs springs to life as he sits on the floor. Peter starts jerking his cock as Ava takes her hood off to get a better look at the dick of her dreams.

As Ava saw Peter jerk off for her, she couldn't help taking her own uniform off, showing off her chocolate-covered skin and black-and-white tiger panties. Soon those left her body too, leaving her as naked as Peter saw her days ago. She also took off her hairband, letting her hair flow down.

Peter took in her mocha skin, using that as masturbating fuel. About five minutes later, he felt his limit nearing.

"Ava, I'm about to-!"

Just as Peter was about to warn Ava of his pending orgasm, it hits like a geyser as Peter shoots his semen like his web shooters with the first few volleys hitting Ava in her face as some strands get in her silky black hair. The next few spurts cover her chin and neck before sputtering out covering her milk chocolate tits in his white seed. Peter is further shocked as Ava scoops some off her chin before licking her fingers just as a cat would groom its self making Peter hard once more as Ava licks herself clean enjoying his semen as she swallows it all up.

While Ava enjoyed the taste of Peter's seed, she wanted to get it from the source. So she got on her hands and knees, crawling up to him like a cat before wrapping her lips around his web shooter. She managed to get it all down her throat, her feline flexibility also negating her gag reflex. Peter came in about three minutes of this since he just came as well as the feeling of Ava's soft lips on his member. Not to mention this was his first blowjob.

Ava couldn't take it much longer. Bending over the coffee table, she shook her ass at Peter.

"Come on, Pete, I want you to fuck me in one of these holes," Ava said, spreading her cheeks showing her rosebud and womanhood.

"You got it, Ava," Peter said.

He got behind her, grabbed hold of her hips and positioned his cock before he inched towards her womanhole. Peter couldn't help but want to fuck her wet pussy since her saw her naked and slowly slides in till he hits some resistance.

"Just get it over with Web head, I'm ready to take the dive," Ava said.

Peter plunges in making Ava wince in pain. Peter soothes Ava's pain as he trails kisses along her back as his hands works her breasts to distract her from the loss of her virginity making the feline themed heroine moan as her pains fades into pleasure. Since both had orgasmed already they couldn't hold out for long as Peter's web-shooter exploded inside Ava as she squirted all over Peter's area. The two young heroes decided to head off to bed, tired both from the embarrassing beat-down and this session. They went up and went to sleep in Ava's room since Danny was sharing Peter's space. Little did they know however, someone saw them through the window before running off.

* * *

so bet you're wondering who that was. well, you will find out soon enough


End file.
